


What Came out While I was Gone?

by EatASnickers03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Dies, Earth, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, Marvel References, Movie Night, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatASnickers03/pseuds/EatASnickers03
Summary: Lance is registering the end of the Galra War, spending time with family, and mourning. A scroll through social media on his new phone reveals movies that he can't believe he missed. With Pidge's help, he'll get everyone caught up.(IFDrabble 2019)Very short. Not sorry.





	What Came out While I was Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a submission for IFDrabbles 2019! It's short, fluffy, and written in fifteen minutes at eleven o'clock at night... enjoy anyway.

Lance had a very long adjustment period after the war with the Galra ended. He spent most of it on Earth, trying to decide what he would do with himself. Hours were spent in therapy, sometimes alone and sometimes with his team. He had a lot to catch up on with his family, especially after missing six years of his niece and nephew’s lives. It was sad and exciting at the same time. Lance was home, and it finally began to register when he was in the midst of this adjusting period.

Of course, not everyone made it back. Allura was gone, and when that registered, Lance filed for extra time with his therapist. He subtly asked for more bonding time with his team. He spent nights with his family, all cuddled up on the couch while his niece and nephew smoothed their small fingers over his shiny new ‘face tattoos’. He cried in bed at night, avoiding interaction when he felt at his worst. He clung to people when he was better. Logically, looking at the aged faces of his friends and family, Lance knew that years had passed while he was adventuring in space. He knew that a lot could happen in six years. _God_ , he knew.

But what really did him in were the movies. He was at lunch, eating with his team, scrolling through his new phone and sipping from a cup of over-sweetened coffee. Hunk was across from him, Pidge was on his left, Keith was on his right, and Shiro sat on the left of Hunk. It was a team activity, so their families were doing whatever it was they did on Saturday mornings.

Lance took another drink of his coffee when he saw the ads. He did a spit take, splattering light brown coffee all over Hunk’s croissant.

Hunk glared, exclaiming, “ _Quiznak_ , Lance! What was that for?”

Lance’s eyes were wide, and he sputtered as he slammed his finger into his phone screen repeatedly. “They didn’t. Oh my god. Hunk, they did! They- they- _quiznak_ , what have I done with my life to miss this!”

“Fight off aliens and save the world,” Pidge deadpanned. “Nearly die multiple times. Fly a large, mechanical, blue lion. Then a red one.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Very funny. I meant _look_!” He waved his phone into her face, watching with glee as her bored expression took a 180 degree turn and became a melting pot of horror and elation.

“Oh my god.”

“See?!” Lance asked rhetorically.

Hunk leaned over the table, nearly butting into Keith as the other boy did the same. “What is it?” Hunk questioned eagerly.

Keith was curious. “What happened?” He asked. He even looked worried. Though, Lance supposed, he probably should be worried.

Lance looked to Pidge. Their eyes met, and they both shouted, “Movie night!”

Smirks covered their faces, a mixture of a devious smile and a genuinely happy grin. Those smiles had been missed.

So Lance and Pidge dragged everyone to the movies. They ended up renting out an entire theatre in order to fit everyone. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Keith, Shiro, Allura, Coran, Romelle, Krolia, and everyone’s families all showed up. Kolivan even came, followed by a small flock of Blade members. Matt brought friends from the resistance, including Rolo and Nyma, tailed by their robot friend. Pidge sat next to them, leaving Lance sandwiched between Krolia and his own mother.

Despite their presence, Lance wasn’t ashamed to have squealed as the introduction for the first Marvel movie they missed exploded onto the screen. He was positive Pidge’s own screech nearly drowned out his own.

He loved the Marvel super heroes. They were humorous, relatable, and all began as simple people. Lance could relate, if he was honest. He was a simple boy from Cuba who managed to get into a pristine American space exploration programme. It just so happened that he made friends and stumbled upon a large, mechanical, blue lion hidden in a cave near the school.

It just so happened that he was destined to fight in a war for the sake of the universe. Like Peter Parker just so happened to be bitten by that spider, or Bruce Banner just so happened to encounter a mishap with his experiments. It all seemed like chance until the events came together and you realized it was fate.

Until you realized that the group of people before you, who had become your family in every sense of the word, were just meant to be there.

Lance smiled, shoving popcorn into his mouth.


End file.
